The next generation
by herafiction
Summary: The next generation of duel academy students go on all kinds of adventures.
1. Kelton's examination

**A new school year. **

**Chapter 1 Kelton's examination.**

We see a young man with spikey blond hair walk into a duel academy exam building. "Are you here for a dueling exam." The secretary said. "Yea." Said the boy.

"Ok can I have your name?" The secretary asked. "My name s Kelton Kinkade." Kelton said with not very much excitement in his voice. "Kelton Kinkade? Ok I found you and you are number 33." The secretary said with a pleasant attitude. "So I just go when my numbers called?" Kelton asked a little confused. " oh no your number will be shown on that screen over there above the door." The secretary answered assuredly. "Thanks." Kelton said with determination in his voice.

He sat down in next to the door looking over his cards. When he suddenly noticed a girl across from him. She was wearing a black shirt with a white skirt. She had black hair with blue eyes. (Kelton thought to him self) She looked kind of worried. She was probably just nervous about her exam. "Uh… do you need something?" The unknown girl said. "Uh … your name I wanted to know your name. Mines Kelton." Kelton said while super embarrassed. "Oh my name is Miranda." Miranda said looking to avoid conversation. "Good she went to looking at her cards." Kelton thought. He looked up at the screen and the number 32 changed into 33. "Alright time to go prove I'm worth this school." Kelton said happily. He was about to walk in but then he stopped an turned to Miranda. "Hey Miranda good luck on your exam." Kelton said cheerfully. Miranda sat there looking dumbfounded but then gave a smile to Kelton as Kelton smiled back as he walked into the room.

"Hello there I'm you your test duelist." The test duelist said. "Cool I guess I'm your test taker." Kelton said nonchalantly. "Alright you ready?" The tester asked. "You know it." Kelton replied.

**Duel start.**

**Kelton: 4000 Tester: 4000**

"Ill starts us off." Kelton said. Kelton then drew a card. I summon my chess pawn. (Atk: 300 Def: 200) and ill throw one card face down.

"Good move. Ill summon my Battle Ox (Atk: 1700 Def: 1000) and ill attack your chess pawn." The tester stated. " Not so fast I activate my card chess protect. What this card does is protect my life points when a chess card is destroyed." Kelton said excitedly.

Chess pawn exploded into pixels.

"When chess pawn is destroyed I can special summon one Chess queen." Kelton stated. A women in all white armor with a white sword appeared. "All right I end my turn." The tester said angrily. "All right I activate the card queens rage. This doubles my queens Atk but she can only attack twice per turn. Now attack his Battle Ox." Kelton exclaimed happily. Battle Ox blew up in pixels.

**Kelton: 4000 Tester: 2700**

"Now Chess queen finish him." Kelton said very happily.

**Kelton: 4000 Tester: 0000.**

"Alright I won." Kelton yelled happily.

**To be continued.**

**Please leave a review below.**


	2. Mirandas examination

**Chapter 2 Miranda's Examination**

Miranda was a quite girl who never really had much free time to try things she might enjoy. This was because of many reasons but one of the many reasons was her father. "Miranda do you have everything ready for your duel exam?" Miranda's father asked. "Yes dad." Miranda replied. "Ok the car is waiting for you down stairs" Miranda's father told her. "Mr. Kaiba we need to leave soon." Kaiba's assistant stated loudly. "Alright I'm on my way. I want to see your grades go up missy." Kaiba exclaimed before leaving for his meeting. "Ok love you." Miranda Yelled to her father. But her feather didn't here her over the sound of the closing door.

While in the car going to her dueling exam she was thinking about what adventures awaited her on duel academy. "Ms. Kaiba we are at you duel examination building." The driver stated while gesturing outside. "Thank you driver." Miranda said quietly with a sad tone in here voice. Miranda then walked into the duel examination building. "Hello I'm here for my duel examination." Miranda said to the secretary. "Can I have your name?" The secretary asked. "Its Miranda." She replied with little confidence. "Can I have your last name to miss?" The secretary asked with little patience. "Kai…. Kaiba." Miranda answered hesitantly. "Oh Miss Kaiba we've been expecting you. Your number is 34 when it comes up on the screen you can head on in and take you examination." The secretary said regretting her impatiens. "Thank you mam." Miranda said trying to stay relaxed. Miranda was trying to stay calm. She had studied for months trying to make her deck good enough for her father and duel academy. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the man staring at her. He had long spikey blond hair and big green eyes. "Uh… do you need something?" Miranda asked. "Uh… your name I wanted to know your name. Mines Kelton." Kelton said very awkwardly. "Oh my names Miranda." Miranda said not wanting to start a conversation. I decided to start looking over my cards while he looked embarrassed in the hopes he would stop talking to me. Before he went in to go take his duel exam he looked at me and said. "Hey Miranda good luck on your exam." I couldn't see my face but I'm sure I looked really stupid. But strangely after he told me good luck I stopped being nervous.

Before I knew it the number changed from 33 to 34 it was my turn. I was nervous but I reassured my self with the thought. "If your deck was good enough for dad its good enough for them. " Hello Ms. Kaiba we've been expecting you. Are you ready for your test duel?" "Yes I am sure." Miranda said oddly optimistic.

**Duel start.**

**Miranda: 4000 Tester: 4000**

"Ok ill start this duel off." Miranda Proclaimed. "I'll Summon Maiden with the eyes of blue." (Atk: 0 Def: 0) and ill play one card face down. Your move."

Miranda exclaimed. "My move." The tester proclaimed. I summon my Celtic guardian (Atk: 1400 Def: 1200) now Celtic guardian attack her maiden." The tester says with enthusiasm. "Not so fast my maiden has a ability when she's attacked she can negate the attack and special summon one Blue eyes white dragon (Atk: 3000 Def: 2500)." Miranda said with great joy. "My turn. I activate dragon shrine now I send blue eyes white dragon to the graveyard and since he's a normal monster I can send another monster to the graveyard and I choose the white stone of legend. And its ability allows me to bring one blue eyes from my deck to my hand. Now I play silvers cry it allows me to special summon one normal monster from my graveyard. And I choose my Blue eyes white dragon from my graveyard. Now Blue eyes attack his Celtic Guardian." Miranda Said very happily.

**Miranda: 4000 Tester: 2400**

"Now Blue eyes finish him off."

**Miranda: 4000 Tester: 0000**

"Good duel Miranda. You'll get your Rank and your outfit tomorrow at Duel academy." The tester said reassuringly. "Thank you Sir" Miranda said happily. "Duel academy here I come." Miranda yells happily.

**To be continued… **

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Enter duel academy

**Chapter 3 Enter Duel academy**

Kelton's POV

Its day one at Duel academy and I'm trying to find my dorm. "Excuse me mam where can I find out which dorm I belong to." "Oh you can find that out at the main building." The woman answered. "Thanks lady." As I appear closer to the main building the more exited I was to find out which dorm I was in. "Hi I'm here to find out what dorm I belong to." "Ok what is your name." The woman asks. "MY name is Kelton Yuki." "Ah Yuki. We have a special case for you." The woman said, "Huh what does that mean." "It means your parents called ahead once they learned you were accepted and they would only let us put you in sllifer red." Kelton then looked in terror as she said sllifer red. "What sllifer red. Ok if dad really thinks this is best for me. Just so I know what dorm did I make with out my parents suggestion?" "Well lets see ah here we are you were supposed to be obelisk blue." The shock suddenly turned into terror after she said obelisk blue.

Miranda's POV

I just got to Duel academy via dads personal helicopter. After getting of the helicopter I was told to head to the main building in the middle of the island. While I was heading to the main building I see someone sitting on the road looking sad. I try to ignore him until I realize it Kelton. "Hey. Remember me." "Oh hey Miranda." Kelton says with happiness returning to his voice. "Yea. Hey what are you doing on the side of the road?" "Oh I guess I'm just bummed out about my dorm." Kelton said with a lack of enthusiasm. "Oh I see you got Sllifer red. Well hey want to come with me to find out my dorm." "Sure that sounds great." Kelton said having the happy in his voice return. We head down to the main building and we get to the table where we find out what dorm I have. "Hi I'm here to find out what dorm I'm in." "Ok can I get your name?" The woman asks. "Yea sure I'm Miranda Kaiba…" Whoa did I just say my whole name out loud I never do that on the first time. " Ah Ms. Kaiba. You are in obelisk blue here is your uniform." "Uh… thank you."

Kelton and I were walking to my dorm when I look at him trying to get his attention but he doesn't notice. Then we get to my dorm. "Well I guess ill see you tomorrow at lunch." "Yea sounds nice." Kelton said with enthusiasm.

**To be continued…**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
